Tragedies
by Hiccstrid1620
Summary: Everyone has nightmares, everyone must face the cold hearted truth of life: reality. But can we face them with brave hearts, made of stone to only protect others or are we vulnerable? Do we cry when faced with a challenge, die in the face of a problem? But if we're together, our hearts metal rather than stone, we may still cry or even die. But at least we're together.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien POV

I walked towards Ladybug, my hands automatically coming up to cup her face. Finally, finally we were together she had told me her secret identity, she's Marinette. I couldn't have been happier. My princess and my lady the same person, the two ladies I love turned out to be the same person.

Ladybug laughed, her head thrown back, hair flowing wildly from the wind, her cheeks flushed with adrenaline and exhilaration. She couldn't have been more beautiful.

My thumb lightly traced her cheekbone, my nail slightly grazing the skin. I smiled at her, my actual smile. Not a smirk, not my photo shoot smile but a true genuine smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your are?" I asked, my voice low and breathless.

"Only about a million times today," she smiled back. Her teeth shining in the sun and her sapphire eyes were sparkling. Her cheeks flushed more, almost rivaling the color of her suit.

"That's a million times less than I need to tell you," I whispered, my nose brushed hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, her sparkling eyes disappearing from sight.

"You are so beautiful, M'Lady."

The distance between us closed, I don't know who leaned in first except that it happened. My eyes closed before I could tell. But Ladybug's lips were firm against mine and mine to hers. There was no distance between us, literally and metaphorically. Perfect puzzle pieces made to fit together.

That's how its supposed to be, a happy ever after.

My hands traveled down to her hips, pulling her closer to me. She gasped in surprise, the sudden boldness in my actions was surprising enough, especially in public. I pulled away, so I could look her in the eyes. I want to tell her, I need to tell her I love her. Ladybug stared at me confused, but none the less happy.

"I love you."

Her smile disintegrated, the skin peeled away to show her teeth and jawbone. Her mouth automatically caught in a smile but was eerily depressed looking and horrific. Ladybug's hair darkened, turning to a dark black that no longer had a blue sheen, almost a rotten black. Her eyes once sapphires melted into pools of blood that bubbled with navy blue in her sockets. Her face shrinking in on itself, her skin tightening and cracking against her cheekbones. The once porcelain skin turned into pale ashy color that had smoke seeping out the cracks of her skin. Her nose crumbled away to reveal the rigid edges of her skull.

"Then how could you let this happen?" Her sweet melodic voice turned to one of a horror, a shrill, raspy noise that was a mix between a shriek and a whisper. I stumbled backwards at the sight and the noise.

Only to be horrified more.

Her bright red suit was line in spiderwebs of black, her left side was caving in on itself entirely. Her insides crumbling away like dust. Her body becoming unhealthily skinny, her ribs popping out from her suit, her stomach like a pothole in a road, her legs were only bone with no muscle or well anything.

Her hands reached for me, almost metal sticks put together with little knobs is what they looked like. I gasped as her head tilted to the side in a puppy like posture , which should've been adorable. Except for the fact that she was peeling away.

Her hair fell out in thick matted clumps, at the top of the clumps were the patches of dry skin that used to be on her scalp. Revealing her skull that should've been intact but instead was shattered in certain areas and others just cracked.

"You were supposed to save me, Chat Noir. You love me but you didn't save me! Why didn't you save me?" She screeched, her hands clawing at the air to grab me, her skin disintegrating everytime she moves, her suit shedding like scales of a snake.

"He did this to me! Its all your fault, you made him jealous, Chat! You killed me! You killed Marinette, an innocent civilian!" I covered my ear with my hands, my claws digging into my skin, droplets of blood slowly dripped down my fingers.

"That's right! Feel bad for what you did. You lied to Copycat and he hit me! With your power, cataclysm. It will eat away my very being while your guilt will eat away at your soul, at your heart for the rest of your life! You will never be a hero, never!" Ladybug's voice got louder and higher with every word, every insulting, word struck me harder and harder. Knocking my physically to the ground till I was on my knees.

Tears, heavy rolling tears streamed down my face as she ranted. She was right, it was my fault. I should have never told him that we were thing. We weren't a thing then, we weren't as close as finger being crossed. I was a star crossed lover while she was an annoyed 'babysitter'.

"Its your fault, Chat Noir." I heard her voice get quieter this time, her angelicness somewhat returning but it had a sickeningly sweet tone to it. The way the devil might've sounded while he was still an angel.

"Bad minou," she whispered as her cold, metallic fingers touched the top of my head. Brushing the tip of my right ear. But for some reason the cold touch seemed to melt onto me. Like a melted metal was poured over me, something burned and froze at the same time. Making me curl up into a ball against the ceiling roof.

Ladybug's laugh that once made me over fill with joy now filled me with terror as she cackled with delight as the cold blanket of fire shackled around me. This couldn't happen, this can't happen.

It never did happen.

I shot straight up, beads of sweat and tears streamed my face in miniature waterfalls. I felt sick to my stomach as the blankets and sheets stuck to my legs. My eyes felt swollen and hurt like hell. But anything was better than that nightmare. Absolutely, anything.

You sure that's a nightmare?

My doubtfulness crept into my head but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't think that, I just couldn't. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to block it out but only made it worse. Ladybug's face was branded into my eyelids. To every crack, to every patch of skin missing, to every bone that showed was implanted into my mind.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, dry heaving as my legs were entangled in my sheets still. I started sobbing, full out heart broken sobbing. How could I do that to Ladybug? How could I do that to Marinette.

Marinette!

Why would she be Ladybug, there's no way she could be Ladybug. Actually, she could be Ladybug. She looks like Ladybug, acts like Ladybug.

"That's cause she probably is kid. Go check on her, you need to," I looked over to my left to see a black dot floating in the air. I wiped at my eyes and my vision returned to normal but soon clouded up again with tears.

"Claws out," I whispered halfheartedly.

Tap Tap*

The sound of my class against her window resonated through the night. It was quite nice out actually. The wind a nice breeze, the clouds no where to be seen in the starry sky. Somewhat starry sky that is, Paris has too much light pollution for there to be a starry night.

tap tap*

I was getting nervous now, about the profound scratches on the window and the silence that continued on from under the hatch. I knew it had to be a dream, Ladybug and I went on missions all the time.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Me with my sad stories and no life whatsoever. Anyways so I have another story to write to make your lives suck. I will repeat however I cannot actually write a character death that breaks the romantic interest's heart so I just want to let you know that because this chapter may or may not be really sucky! I have also decided to change the plot line. These are all a whole bunch of different one shots. I may have a part two of some but these are not on the timeline whatsoever. They're all different stories, different plots, and different timelines. Please enjoy!

\- …

Adrien POV in Chat Noir costume

I leapt forward, my shoulder smashing into the purple glass. Ladybug followed behind me, her red and black polka dotted yo-yo was flung into the room, propelling her forward we landed side by side. Complete synchronization between the two of us.

"This is it, Chat. We can end this all right here and now," Ladybug whispered. Her bluebell eyes glanced towards mine, shining furiously against the dark room. I nodded my head. Of course I was happy, this was the soul purpose for us to have the miraculouses. To fight Hawkmoth but with him gone, why would we keep them. Wouldn't whatever had brought them to us, wouldn't it just take them back.

Not that I want to keep Plagg but he may have grown on me.

"You're sure you can end this? End me? Could you really kill me, Ladybug? You're so innocent, so sweet, so naïve. It's pitiful really, that means I'll just have to kill you both." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. As if killing two very famous Parisian superheroes wouldn't get him arrested. At least more so arrested, he is after all, a super villain.

Yet his voice sounded familiar, eerily familiar. That slight hoarseness to his voice and the deliberate over enunciation sounded really familiar. I mean, super duper familiar. I looked around nervously, getting a feel of our surroundings. A dark, dome like building with a shattered moth glass window. That sounds familiar too.

But why!?

"Excuse you?" Ladybug's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. The snarkiness in her voice surprised me. She's usually extremely kind hearted and sweet. Not defensive and bratty.

"I said, that you are naïve. Maybe a little deaf at that, right Chat Noir. For some reason she can't hear your desperate pleas for attention and love or is she really just ignoring her "kitty"?" Now he took on a patronizing tone. Of course he would. He's trying to get us mad, trying to find our weak points.

"He is not my kitty! He is one of the saviors of Paris and will soon be one of the defeaters of Hawkmoth." She exclaimed, her yo-yo string was taunt, ready to be thrown.

"Don't listen to him, Ladybug. He's just trying to rile us up!" I managed to hiss out through clenched teeth. I knew that I couldn't take my own advice. I was not desperate for her attention and I wasn't her kitty. I am my own person and cannot be owned by anyone. Great, now I sound like a feminist women.

"Listen Hawkmoth," Ladybug said his name as if he were acidic enough to just say his name and be burned. "We're going to defeat you, because that's what we do. We beat the bad guys no matter what we have to do." Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Hawkmoth, trying for the wrap around move that gets so many Akumas but he merely sidestepped.

Of course, he can see what's happening through his Akumas eyes with the purple glow-y thing! Awesome, now we just have to make up random attacks we have never done before. Its not like I could even tell Ladybug, Hawkmoth looks like an adult so I'd think that he could tell what we were planning if we yelled it out to each other.

Time to be a hero.

I jumped him, claws out like a kitty I scratched at his mask. Knowing it wouldn't come off but it was enough to startle him. He definitely wasn't expecting such a blunt attack. His cane thing-y wacked me in the face, a startling crack came from my nose and I hissed in pain as I rolled away. Standing back up I lightly touched my nose only to wince.

Broken.

Ladybug's turn.

Instead of going for Hawkmoth she went for his cane. Successfully, she grabbed his cane and she took it in her hands. I saw that devilish smirk once again, and a sexy smirk at that.

She threw his cane right at him, instead of using the base which had a point she used the round point on top. It would hurt more since it would cover more surface area with the ridges of metal it would also pierce the skin.

Hawkmoth was still recovering from my attack, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the blood from his vision, I had scratched his forehead and eyebrows. Meow-ch!

His eyes widened before his cane hit him square in the stomach.

"Fine, you want to play dirty? I can play dirty!" Hawkmoth shouted, his voice enraged. His arms raised and a huge cloud of white butterflies erupted behind him. I took a hesitant step back. Hawkmoth cackled and the swarm of butterflies launched towards us.

I was caught in a flurry of white, unable to see anything except for the paper like wings of the butterflies.

"Hawkmoth! Stop hiding behind your powers and show yourself!" Ladybug exclaimed. Her tone was high and scared. I grabbed my baton and started swinging it, the butterflies flew away from the baton and I made a path heading towards her voice.

"No one tells me what to do, not even a superhero!" Hawkmoth yelled, the swarm of white only got thicker.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed. She's not scared of Akumas is she? She's scared of being Akumatized. I have to get to her, I have to calm her down. I continued swinging my baton, the swarm thinning where I walked. I looked ahead, there she was. I turned to my left, there was Hawkmoth.

His eyes met mine and cold realization coursed through me. Gabriel Agreste had told me that. That not a superhero can tell him what to do. Those cold, hard blue eyes belong to Garbriel Agreste my father.

"Gabriel Agreste?" I whispered. The words turned my mouth bitter, unable to move as Hawkmoth's stare was boring holes into me.

"Gabriel Agreste? Are you talking to me?!" Hawkmoth jumped towards me, his cane pointed directly at me. Before the point could make direct contact I knocked it away with my baton.

"Of course its me!" He snarled, he skipped en garde entirely and went straight for my head. The overhead blow I easily blocked but he went straight for stomach after that. Not left or right, that was difficult enough to block but straight down the middle!

That was impossible to block.

The black metal pierced through my leather and punctured my skin. My baton dropped from my grasp. A strangled gasp escaped my throat. Hawkmoth laughed and slid his cane out from my body. Blood trickled from the wound and out of my mouth.

Ladybug saw, she's staring at me, her eyes wide. Her eyes teary and her posture sagging.

"My Lady, catch!" I managed to croak out. I took off my ring and threw it towards her. A basic softball throw, the way my mother had taught me. "I'm so sorry, Plagg." I felt the leather disappear from my skin, peeling away with a flash of green.

The pain hit me at full force, the suit absorbs pain instead of me feeling it but if I take off my suit before Ladybug does her "Miraculous Ladybug". Then there is pain. A lot of pain actually.

She caught my ring with ease. Her eyes looked at mine, her face innocent. And naïve. Hawkmoth was right, she can't see the negative possibilities. Not when she needs to.

Hawkmoth stared at me, blue eyes widening and shining.

"No!" Ladybug screeched. I felt cold suit like material cradle my face. Hawkmoth had hatred filled in his eyes.

"This whole time! This whole time I was fighting you but I was doing this for you, all of it! Kid napping your mother, stealing Nooroo and this is how I get repaid?" His hands let go of me and my head painfully hit the cold tiles beneath me.

"Leave him alone!" Ladybug screeched again. This time her voice was higher and had a hiss to it. I turned my head to see Ladybug. No, well yes but she had my ring on. Our miraculouses combined.

"No! How dare you combine the Miraculous! They are mine!" Hawkmoth yelled, his whole body shaking with fury. Spittle flying from his mouth.

Ladybug'a simple spandex like suit disintegrated. My eyes widened and the image flooded my mind before I doubled over in pain. It wasn't our suits combined but more like they were infused with one another.

It had the colors of our suits and the materials together. The leather and the spandex melted into each other, making a dark purple. She had small cat ears on the top of her head that were right behind her bangs. The mask was black with what it looked like red eyeliner. The suit had no bell or zipper down the middle it looked like it was infused into her skin. Melding with it.

The whole suit was black leather similar to mine except the gloves and shoes were a dark blood red. The black leather had the Ladybug red designs. Whether it was polka dots or zentangles, the red was there.

"You want them! Come and take them!" Ladybug's voice startled me very much. I'm pretty sure that her Miraculous did not effect her voice because mine does not but the two of them combined did. It was as if we were in a echo chamber. Her words surrounding us all. Her voice was deep and powerful as she practically hissed at him.

She charged him, her arms beside her and claws flared. Once she was within five feet of him she jumped in the air. Almost twenty feet and landed directly on top of him, her hands directly going for his neck. The purple pin on his suit!

I gritted my teeth, preparing my self for the pain. I pushed myself up and a strangled groan escaped my chest. Ladybug's head whipped to see me struggling.

"Adrien!" She shrieked, her eyes narrowed to slits. Almost like my cat eyes but instead her blue eyes turned hollow. Her movements became faster, that's when I noticed the wing like webbing connecting her fingers. She was going to kill him.

"Ladybug, no!"I managed to yell. Which only resulted in me coughing up blood. Purple fog surrounded the two of them. I squared my jaw, I can do this. I stood up shakily, only strengthened by adrenaline now.

Her hands covered The bottom half of Hawkmoth's face, the webbing covering the cracks between her fingers. Air unable to reach his nose or mouth. Her legs were wrapped his neck, blocking air flow entirely.

Hawkmoth hands were clawing at her knees, trying to pull them away.

I walked forward, my legs felt like tar was on the back of them. Pulling me back. I grabbed at the back of her suit, pulling her off of Hawkmoth. They both fell but Ladybug fell on top of me.

Her weight fell mostly on my stomach. Where I was stabbed.

I groaned and pushed her off as she regained her posture.

"Adrien!" She exclaimed. "I need to kill him, I have to kill him! He hurt you!" Her voice was shrill, uneven.

"No, you don't." I reached over and grabbed Hawkmoth's pin. His head had hit the floor and he was writhing on the the floor in pain.

His suit dissolved in a flash of purple and there was my father.

Ladybug gasped and fell to her knees, her hands over her mouth and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

"No, no, NO!" She screamed. I couldn't move anymore. The rest of my energy gone and my body was fueled with pain, completely and entirely.

"Not Adrien, I didn't even tell you. I know you! You know me, Adrien! But I never had the chance to tell you!" She sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Sobs racking her body.

"I love you, Marinette," I whispered meekly. She turned towards me, her eyes dilated and bright from crying. She only cried harder before hugging me, pulling me close to her. One hand cradled my head and the other held my shoulders.

"I love you too, Adrien." She cried.

"I love you so mu- AH!" She screamed before she crumbled beside me.

The crack of a gun rang through the tower.

Her body next to mine, our legs entangled. Her breast bleeding. Her left breast.

Her heart.

"Ha! You can't win now, you're both dying what're you going to do, superheroes? Call for the police?!" My father cackled. Marinette's face was already motionless. Blood trickling from her mouth and her chest not moving.

She's dead.

I slid my phone out as my father looked away, continuing on with a speech of what he's planning on doing.

I dialed 911, holding the phone lightly to me ear I whispered.

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth. This is Chat Noir speaking. Ladybug is dead and I am dying. He no longer has his Miraculous. We're at the Agreste mansion in the east wing tower," I ended the call before they could speak.

In my other hand there was his Miraculous.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to the Kwami who was with the Miraculously . I broke the broach in half.

Gabriel turned around, "what have you done?!" He roared. I smiled weakly, my eyes closing.

"Winning," I whispered, interlacing my hand with Marinette's.

I heard a gun shot before everything was no more.

A week later, Adrien POV

"Marinette was such a wonderful girl. A clutz but wonderful. I could not believe she was Ladybug, I mean, little Marinette the Parisian super hero? Please! We never got along, ever. But I miss her, not as Ladybug but just her. She pushed me beyond my limits, more than anyone else would. More than Adrien even. *Sniff* But I never got to say anything nice to her and I'd do anything to see her, to hear her voice, to tell her I'm sorry!" Chloe choked out before running from the podium and to her father.

Marinette and I watched in astonishment as each student said something kind about the each of us at our funeral.

We had watched over Marinette's family, our classmates and my father's trial this last week. We were dead.

It was official and for some reason we did not go to heaven. I'm guessing it had something to do with being a Miraculous holder since there was no one else here but it was depressing to see how people became depressed about our deaths.

Marinette curled her self into my side. Her body shaking slightly but she was crying silently. I could only hold her and be here, there was nothing I could but sit, watch and listen to my family and classmates.

"Hey, it's Alya. How did I not know that Marinette was Ladybug?! I mean, I run the Ladyblog and my best friend is-was Ladybug." Alya took a deep breath. Eyes watering.

"But I'm glad I didn't know, because if I had she would've never been able to stop Hawkmoth. I wouldn't let her. She matters way too much, she means too much but I'm glad she defeated the Parisian super villain . She didn't deserve to die, neither did Adrien. But I could kill to see her again. Her smile was something that can never be replaced. It was a one of a kind smile. That's why I am-was her best friend," Alya choked out every past tense verb before walked off stage in a hurry before launching herself into Nino's arms.

Marinette's cries weren't as silent now but she wasn't talking yet.

"Hello, I am Master Fu." The master who gave us our Miraculouses!?

"I knew these children. Not as though you do but as their rival sides. Their secret identities as superheroes weren't just given to them. They each had to pass a trial, one of kindness when no one else would. To show sacrifice and courage when no one else would. Marinette almost killed her self to save me from being hit by a car. Adrien ran from home to go to school and saw me, ending his chase and sacrificing his public school chance. He helped me up and handed me my cane." Master Fu braced his hands on each side of the podium.

"Even though anyone could've done these acts they were the only ones that acted upon themselves without instruction. I informed my own Master and he gave them their Miraculouses. If it wasn't for your classmates brave hearts, Hawkmoth would be pillaging and ruling our city," Master Fu wiped away a tear with his finger. His cheeks flushed from the sudden anguish

"Thank you, Adrien and Marinette." Master Fu spoke quietly yet it was so powerful. He looked up, straight at us and everybody else's heads followed.

"In taking the Miraculouses, the two vowed to protect the world from evil. Alive or dead. They are still here with right now," his voice even and calm.

I felt tears prick at my eyes as everyone stared at the two empty seats in the back. Everyone was wide eyed and anxious. As if we would just appear and shout "pranked ya!"

"I want to leave but I want to tell them I love them!" Marinette sobbed, her fingers clutching at my T-shirt and pressing into my skin.

"I swear I just heard her," Alya whispered to Nino. Everyone in the room nodded their heads slowly.

"I want to believe they can hear me, Adrien. But they can't because we're dead!" She screamed into my chest.

"That is her, no one here says Adrien's name like that!" Alya smiled before walking in general direction. I stared at her as she comically seemed to tower over us.

Marinette looked at Alya. Her eyes full of tears yet full of nervous happiness.

"I know you're here, Marinette. I love you girl and Adrien you too man. May you Rest In Peace," Alya leaned forward and kissed both of the chairs. Passing straight through us yet it was as if she had touched us. Heart to heart.

Marinette choked on a laugh and a sob before throwing her arms around Alya but she walked away. Marinette reached for her again in need of a living touch. I gently grabbed by the sides and pulled her back to the chair. Hugging her close as she cried harder. She only wanted to hug her, talk to her. Do something that'll mean something.

I held back the emotions, building up the dam brick after brick, person after person.

"Hey dude, I know you're holding Marinette and pretending that you're just fine but in truth you're not. It's ok, man. Let it out. Love you, dude." Nino whispered. Tears streaming down his face.

The tear slipped.

Then the rest did. The dam broke a typhoon of emotions rained down and poured down my cheeks.

Nino kissed his hand pressed it to my chair and repeated the action to Marinette's chair.

My shoulders shook lightly with the silent sobs that escaped my throat. Marinette looked up at me. Her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She's so beautiful.

Her hands dragged up my chest and rested on my cheeks, her thumbs traced my cheekbones, wiping away my tears.

"It's ok, Adrien. We'll be ok." She whispered before sealing our cries with a soft kiss.

A/N: Well there you have it. Told you I couldn't break their hearts. They died together so they're still together. Happy ever after. *uncontrollable sobbing*


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: I'm back! Hope you guys are ready for more tears! By the way I'm in school right now. You decide whether middle, high or college. I do not care but this may make the updates a little random because of homework and wasted times of the day I'm in school. Yay! More uncontrollable sobbing. Enjoy.

Marinette POV as Ladybug

"Hey, Chat Noir!" I snapped my fingers in front of his glazed eyes. He was day dreaming again, about me of course. His vibrant cat pupils fixated on my head, my eyes specifically.

"Sorry, Bugaboo. You're just so cute," Chat smiled, his mask shifting ever so slightly to show the light blushes that fawned over his cheeks. I rolled my eyes as I sighed with annoyance.

"Oh come on, Ladybug! You're just so beautiful," I glanced over to the lovesick face on the silly tomcat next to me. We were supposed to be patrolling but someone decided that patrolling at midnight was stupid and we should just stargaze.

I mean, I know that he just wants a break from everything. He's told me how neglectful his father is and how he lives in a strict home things like that. But he talks about his mother as if she were dead. Everything he says is current, i.e. He told me earlier his mother had just helped him with is history homework the other day. But when he speaks about her, each word drips with something mournful and depressing. As though she brings an endless sorrow in her wake or if she was dying.

Oh was she dying?!

That would be horrible if my maman died! I don't know what I'd do without her. She has helped me with everything I ever needed. Or my papa! Oh mon dieu, poor Chaton. How does keep up this resolve when his whole family is breaking apart.

"How are things at home, Chat? Like with your parents?" I inquired, choosing my words carefully. I care for Chat Noir, even though I don't care for him in the way he wants me to though. Love, romantic love. Bleh! Loving Chat Noir like a boyfriend?! Ew! Never! But maybe platonically, you guys know, like a friend. Friends are always nice, they're always there for you and they support your decisions.

Yeah, platonic love.

"Uh, why do you ask? I thought we talked about my parents earlier?" Chat replied nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his claws in an anxious manner. His eyes met mine, for some reason they were blown wide, in complete fear. But why would he be scared? Does he not want to admit his mom is dying?! Poor Minou!

"Well, I just thought since you talk about her so-" I struggled to find a word besides 'sad'. "Gloomy." Wow, Marinette. That's most certainly not the best word choice whatsoever. Maybe that's why I'm failing my English class.

"Oh, ah. I, um, guess that it's kind of because. I can't tell you," he sighed, his tone disappointed. "I might give a hint towards my identity and you said not to so I won't." He stood up, arching his back and yawning. Stupid Tikki and her stupid rules. We're partners, we're supposed to help each other get through things like this!

"It's ok. I won't try and look for you in your civilian form. I promise, Chat!" I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Chat turned around, a small smile plastered onto his face.

"My mom's dead, she died last year actually." Chat murmured. My eyes softened with sympathy for my partner. Chat is so happy, flirty, almost full of mirth at every time I've ever seen him! How does he put on such a front?

"Oh Chat, why didn't you tell me?" I inquired, trying not sound as though I was pitying him. He looked up from staring at the apparently most incredibly interesting ground. His eyes were watering, the once vibrant grass green his eyes were are now sullen. Empty and hollow as though all his emotions had been repressed.

"You kind of remind me of her. Strong and stern yet soft and encouraging, sweet words spoke with such earnest isn't something I hear a lot from my dad so it's really nice to see you. To hear you even is like having my mom with me again." He spoke mournfully but with this dreamy undertone that showed all of his feelings. He must miss her a lot to sound so broken hearted at just talking about her.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry that I told all that, that was really heavy. I-uh- can go now if you're done?" Chat Noir tensed up, shrugging my hand off his shoulder and looked at me with wide anxious eyes. His bottom lip trembled and his cheeks were starting to flush from the sudden anguish from reliving these memories.

"No Minou!" I exclaimed, grabbing him again with my supposed strength and pulled him into a hug. Embracing him tightly, I buried my face into his chest and tried to show that I didn't mind him talking to me about this. If anything I would love it if we were both this open about our personal lives with each other.

"It's ok. You can talk to me, I'm here for you. We are best friends after all!" I stepped back slightly to look up at him with a sympathetic smile. Small droplets of tears cascaded down his face, leaving wet trails against his smooth skin.

"Thank you, my lady." He whispered before sitting back down on the horizontal pole of the Eiffel Tower. I plopped down next to him, letting a reassuring hand run up and down his arm gently tracing patterns into the leather of his suit.

"She was magnificent. She taught me that happiness comes before jobs and how to speak mandarin and my favorite thing was when she taught me piano." He sucked in breath before diving right back down memory lane.

"She would sit on the bench and I would sit next to her, watching her play the most amazing pieces ever to only find out she was just messing around. When I was six she started teaching me. I sat on her lap and she would play simple chords and melodies, my hands resting atop hers and I would memorize every movement. I love her so much. But she's gone now, there's nothing I can do to change that but keep going. That's what she would've wanted me to do, keep going on with life. Sounds cliché doesn't it?" Chat let out a laugh, a completely empty laugh devoid of any sort feeling.

"You have her eyes, you know?" Chat Noir turned to me and I could only stare at him dumbstruck. That sounded extremely familiar. Extremely familiar. I felt claws graze my cheeks ever so softly and I sucked in a sharp breath. What on God's green Earth does he think doing.

"The way they sparkle when you laugh is almost identical to hers. Both so wide, full of happiness and oh so bright. So wonderful. I could look at her eyes for hours for they would shine with any light shone on them, just like yours. Thanks to you, I get to see her all over again. Seems kind of mean to her but every time I see you, everything kind of disappears, it's just the two of us. The same way when I'd play piano with my mother."

"I wish I could just take those eyes, have them watch over me every day," Chat Noir leaned in close, his words a sharp whisper in my ear. His claws once gentle and loving were now rough and cold, grabbing onto the side of my face forcefully. I let out a cry in pain. I wasn't expecting that, I most certainly was not.

What is he doing?!

"Maybe I could have her eyes watch over me," His other hand came up to my right eye and started to press into my skin, drawing into my skin with his claws, some sort of design I think.

"What're you doing?!" I managed to ask through gritted teeth, holding in the yelp of pain that wanted to escape my throat.

"Think about it, Bugaboo." The once sweet nickname was now laced with a sudden harshness and mocking. My eyes burned, I don't know with tears or anger. Maybe even both. Is he akumatized? He could be, he would never hurt me.

He doesn't see you, he sees his dead mother in your eyes! An extremely morbid voice chuckled through out my head and my eyes widened in realization and horror.

He was going to rip my eyes out!

"Chat, wait! You really shouldn't-" a soft mewl of pain escaped my lips and Chat smiled cruelly at the noise, pressing his claws harder into my skin.

"But My Lady, this is the only way I'll be happy. To see her eyes, to have her with me everyday would fill me with such a bubbling joy. Why won't you let me be happy, Ladybug?" Chat Noir growled. His palmed clenched at my hair and his claws pinched together while under my skin. He pulled, he pulled hard.

I screamed.

That's the only thing I really could do. My arm that was on his shoulder is now between in the crook of one of his arms, his elbow bent and pressing forcefully and painfully on my arm. While my other arm was currently being sat on. That's to be taken in the most literal way. He was actually sitting on my hand!

"Be a good Ladybug and shut up would you?!" Chat snarled into my ear, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. Maybe once this may have been one far fetched fantasies of his. Except for maybe planning to claw my eyes out!

A soft whimper was the only noise made as he continued his ministrations. Clawing patterns into my skin, pinching his nails underneath and pulling, he was loosening the skin around my eyes for some apparent reason.

"It'll all be over soon, Ladybug. Too bad you won't be able to see how happy I'll be after this." He sighed, he almost sounded. Was that disappointment I heard?! What the hell, Chat?! What are you doing?! You don't have to do this!

"You really do have her eyes. So pretty and carefree on my mother but with you they're so, so. Agh what's that word?" He sat back, pressing all of his weight onto my fingers and clenched my teeth yet again to keep the scream of pain inside, tears welling up and making my vision so blurry. Everything a swirl of bright lights and dark figures.

"I guess enticing would work. What do you think, Ladybug? Is that a good word to use?" Next thing I know, Chat's straddling my lap holding my hand that was underneath him carefully with one hand while the other proceeded to knees into my head. Wait, my muscles sorry should've made the connection that he had broken skin when I saw droplets of red on his arm.

I didn't dare speak. I couldn't talk to Chat, not when he's like this! What is wrong with him! He has got to be akumatized or something. Just what is going on with my Chaton.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. Did that come out as a question? What do you think about the word enticing?" Chat growled clenched a fist around my hand, my fingers bender in all the wrong ways.

A small scream managed to squirm its way out and I couldn't help but think I saw a blurry smirk of malice on Chat's face.

"It's ok," I managed to breathe out. I cringed at the sound of my own voice, I sounded desperate for some sort of liberation from this Chat Noir. I want my Chat Noir back. My skin pulled at where Chat's claws were implanted into my skin, the pain only causing the tears to finally spill. Blood and water coming together in a watery substance.

"Tsk tsk, Ladybug. You're anything but 'ok'. Now let's get to those eyes of yours!" I heard the most childish giggle come from Chat, filled with mirth and excitement but I could hear the malice and almost venomous sound underneath it all.

I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the burning pain from my head.

"Chat! Please don't do this, I promise you that it will get better!" I cried. I quickly shut my mouth, I didn't mean to cry, especially not in front of Chat Noir in this state of his.

"Aww. Ladybug, that saying isn't true. You'd know if someone had died in your family but you must have a happy, carefree life don't you? Well guess what, bugaboo! Not everyone has that life!" Chat Noir snarled, yanking my head upward as I sat there helpless.

Why am I not moving?

That's a great question. Why am I not moving, why am I not doing anything to stop him? Is this a test? A nightmare maybe? Or is Tikki doing something to me.

(A/N: There's about to be a Tikki and Marinette conversation in Marinette's head so italics mean Marinette and underlined means Tikki)

What is going on, Tikki?

Marinette! I am so sorry but this has to happen. You have to trust me, we'll talk about this later but promise me you'll tell Chat your identity after this.

What?! Why would I do that? He's stealing my eyes!

Chat let go of my hand he was holding and it fell limply to my side.

"Is someone paralyzed in fear? Oh don't worry, it'll all be over soon, Ladybug." Chat spoke earnestly, as if he wasn't doing something extremely cruel and torturous.

All Chat Noir do something like this. It's a part of their bad luck and destruction. It will- agh I can't tell you! I'm so sorry, Marinette but this has to happen.

I tried my hardest to reach back out to Tikki but she wouldn't answer. Why does this have to happen? Why am I not allowed to stop him? I can most definitely promise Tikki that this is not a team building exercise.

And that's when I felt the cold, sharp tip of his claw graze my eye. I squeezed my eyes shut in reflex, it didn't even hurt but irritation was enough to make me squirm.

Of course! In biology we learned that the eye doesn't feel pain, it's only the eyelids that have the nerves in them.

"Eyes open, Bugaboo or I'm ripping off your eyelids too!" Chat Noir snarled, grabbing the side of my head with my bangs, he yanked me up so he could have better access to my face. My body, still limp, only obeyed his actions.

Then he pulled it out, now I was expecting it to hurt but not for there to be goo and blood and veins to immediately fall out of my socket. So I decided to cry. I mean, why not? Already lost one eye and about to lose another. Plus I can't stop him so why not cry?

Now, it had started out as just quiet sobs but as he watched me with such, such mirth all across his face I wailed. Big, huge sobs that racked my whole body, my face started heating up and my shoulders shook, I hiccuped at every breath I took.

He only watched me.

I could still see him, he is rather blurry from my tears but he's there. I'm watching him now and his face changed. It went from happy and cruel with a sick sneer across his face to despair and was that regret?

"My lady?" Chat looked down at me, his voice normal. Not that menacing growl he was speaking in earlier. Was he taken over or something?

"Hi, Minou." I managed to croak out before letting out another cry. My face hurt so bad, blood was dripping down my face, this weird jelly stuff was oozing from socket and little vein here and there were stuck to my face.

"No! Oh mon dieu! I'm so sorry, Ladybug! I don't know what happened, something was in my brain and now, now. What have I done?!" It wasn't just me who was crying now. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, his face flushed from seeing me in such a gruesome state.

Chat let go of my hair and cradled my face gently, his thumbs tracing my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady." He whispered, his voice dry and cracking.

"It's ok, Chaton." I murmured. My arm lifted to caress his cheek as I smiled softly. I can move again, thanks Tikki.

"Your princess is here now," My suit wore off, my earrings had been ringing but no one had paid attention, it wasn't exactly important at the moment.

"Princess?" Chat looked at me rather confused until he saw the transformation wear off. The pink and red rolling down my body in a bright flash.

"Marinette! All this time. Oh mon dieu, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened to me!" Chat cried, hugging me close to him.

"Claws in, Plagg," Chat mumbled. I could barely hear his words but his chest shook with every sentence spoke.

A flash of green flooded my vision. I gasped in surprise at the sudden sight before me. There was Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

How in the world could Chat Noir be Adrien? How in the world could Adrien be Chat Noir? Just like how Marinette can be Ladybug and Ladybug can be Marinette.

"Adrien?" I couldn't formulate any sort of sentence whatsoever. Here I was in my partners arms, my eyeball in his hand still and we're both detransformed.

"Yeah it's me," Adrien spoke sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with hand until he pulled it away to show my eye still there.

"Oh! I'm so so sorry. I don't know what happened. I tried talking to Plagg but he wasn't there either and something else had taken over, I could've sworn that I hadn't been akumatized today but here we are!" Adrien rambled.

"It's gonna be alright." I hushed him gently. Where on earth did this sudden calmness come from.

"Just transform again and take me to a hospital. Tell them I was being mugged or something and you found me." Adrien looked at me with this caring face. That sounds really cliché and extremely stupid. But it was as if he was looking at me as though I had fallen from heaven into his arms, perfect for him and he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Ye-yeah," Adrien stammered. "Let's do that." Adrien regained his composure and gave me the most Chat-like grin, no it's his grin.

"Claws out!" He exclaimed half heartedly and the green sparkles and a mist of green surrounded him, rising up his body in this blinding light.

"Let's go, Princess." He purred, before lifting me into his arms he handed me my eye. I stuck my tongue out disgust. This is nasty, I thought to myself. How would Adrien find this nice?

Oh! I'm so stupid! How could I not have known. When I was watching over Adrien, we had both walked by his mother's pictures and we both said," you have her eyes." How could I have not have known!? I'm so oblivious.

"Can you promise me something, Adrien?" I inquired. Adrien looked around confused before realizing that I was the one who called his name.

"How do you kn- oh sorry. Long night. Uh, sure?" He replied, keeping us steady as he leapt from building to building. Getting closer to the bright lights of the hospital.

"Will you promise to talk to me about these things before they push you over? I know it's hard but I hate seeing my Minou sad." I know I was asking for a lot. How could I expect for anything to be the same after tonight. How could anything be the same after tonight?

"Of course, Buginette! I purromise," Chat chuckled. I frowned, crossing my arms in a huff.

"Buginette is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," I mumbled.

A/N: Ok, so that ended much more happy then it should have but it still fits my tragedies since there is not way the doctors can repair the optic nerve now that it's been ripped apart. Anyways, sorry for posting a day late. I was extremely busy last night with family matters and I also dissected a cow eye this week in school so it kind of made this chapter difficult to write because it was so disgusting. I mean, I'm not in medical school! What the heck?! Once again, sorry for the late post. See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been super busy with school work and almost all of my classes are really stressful and are making my anxiety act up like crazy and my stress level are super high right now. I know I shouldn't make excuses but I don't think that posts will be constant unless there's at least a week long break(minus Christmas and New Years, I actually have somewhat of a social life) so I hope you guys are still enjoying my stories and such. Please bare with me and wait for my updates, I will try my best to post as often as possible!**

 **\- ...**


End file.
